People generally love animals as pets. These animals include a wide range of species, including various species of fish, reptiles, and mammals, and particularly cats and dogs. The pet industry includes manufacturers of foods, manufacturers of equipment and supplies for caring for the pets, breeders and collectors providing pets to the trade, retail distributors of such products and animals, and animal handling facilities including veterinarian, pet stores, and animal care and kennel facilities.
In recent years, pet care facilities have expanded significantly offering new services to owners of pets. Facilities known as “dog parks” have been developed. These provide an enclosed field for owners to bring dogs for exercise, running, and play. Other pet care facilities provide overnight or extended-stay services for owners who are traveling and unable to otherwise care for the pets during extended periods. These facilities handle feeding, exercise, grooming, and veterinarian services as required from time to time by owners of pets. Services provided include separate runs or kennels for dogs or group kenneling, when the dog is comfortable with getting along with other animals. Televisions are provided, and the pets may be scheduled for particular exercise and playtime activities.
In addition to these pet care and kennel facilities, veterinary offices receive pets for medical care, grooming, including nail clipping, brushing and styling, and dental services, and kenneling services. The services and the animal need to be correlated, so that the animal receives the services expected by the owner, the owner is charged for the services provided, and the services provided to the animal are not billed to the incorrect owner.
To facilitate the receiving of pets, the providing of services, and the tracking of costs for pet care services, computerized animal management systems have been developed for use at animal care facilities, pet stores, and veterinarian services. These systems provide check-in and check-out of the pet being left with the animal handling facility, as well as tracking of the costs incurred and the services provided by the facility while the pet is within the custody of the facility.
While these facilities provide services needed by owners of pets, and have computer systems for tracking services provided during the stay by the pet at the facility, occasionally one animal is confused for another, exercise or play services may not be provided to the appropriate animal, medicine or medical treatment may be delivered to the incorrect animal, and even a pet is returned to the incorrect owner on occasion. Owners often bring toys, food, medicines, and other accessories when leaving pets at animal handling facilities. The services and care providers also have to keep track of these additional items for use by the pet during the care period and for return with the pet.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for a device integrated with animal management systems for generating animal identification bands that correlate animals and articles belonging to the animal for tracking and control while the animal is in the custody of an animal handling facility. It is to such that the present invention is directed.